valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalia Snow-Shroud
Name: Amalia Snow-Shroud Age: 19 Race: Nord/Breton Gender: Female Height: 5'8 Birthsign: The Steed Class: Guard Appearance Amalia has nearly bleached blonde hair that extends only an inch or two past her ears. She exhibits characteristics from heterochromia where her right eye is crystal blue while the left is a strange dilluted dark-red. Across the bridge of her nose and continuing on her cheeks, she had a line of freckles. Her skin is pale in color, very pale. Her body is very lean and on the petite side. Strange markings of daedric lettering down her left arm and several letters saying something unknown to Amalia spreads on her cheek bone just below her dark red eye. All markings are in a deep purple shade. Skills and known spell-effects Due to being found by a Khajiit caravan and being adopted by them, she is phenomenally quick and agile even while wearing armor. She can jump higher and sprint faster than most humans. She is adept with a blade and be equally effective tossing it. With her cursed eye and arm, she is often tormented. The eye can place her in vivid and magical places, distort the world, and trick her. The most common torments are night terrors and voices. With the markings on her arm, if she displeases the Daedra, it can cause horrible burning sensations that are virtually crippling for the arm. In rare cases, the daedra will take control of her arm. Her strength isn't increased by this, but she is at its mercy. Clothing / armor She always wears cloth armor, leather brown boots with steal plating, an eye-patch that is securely sealed over her eye with three straps, a sleeve covering her left arm, light chain-mail, and finally all nine amulets to the divines hanging reverently around her neck. Weapons Amalia uses a single steel scimitar, not wanting to use a shield for both her curse and the added weight burden. Miscellaneous items Amalia doesn't carry anything she doesn't need, so nothing of exact note. Personality Amalia is usually cocky, boisterous, the first of the regular guard to volunteer for missions. She feels due to her speed and ability, she's one of the best of the new-blood guards of Valton. She is quick to accept authority, doing her job without question and if she fails, she is the first to admit she is in the wrong. She has a strong sense of honor. When her eye patch or sleeve is threatened to be revealed, she quickly loses her confidence and attempts to flee. She becomes skiddish and uneasy, often begging and pleading to be let free. This is due to her being ostracized in the past for her markings alone, some people not even aware of the occurrences that happen. Major flaw Cursed. Background Amalia was found by a Khajiit caravan on their way between Whiterun and Dawnstar. She was a newborn wrapped in nothing but a thin shroud, her name sake of Snow-Shroud, and was left to die because of her markings. The Khajit, avid devotees of Azura and other daedric influences, decided to take her in. There her gifts were often used as a lucrative side-show and often more of a novelty than anything else. Strange lights, feats of her arm's strength, small portals opening to Oblivion, dancing atronachs, and so on. The Khajiit in her caravan did treat her like family, but kept her on the protection side of it. They gave her a sword and taught her how to use it. Other things they taught her was to move like the Khajiit, quick a nimble. She will never be as talented as a Khajiit born into this life style, but for a human, she was admitted to be proficient. It was not until the age of fifteen her inner presence began to show signs of a malevolent behavior. It started small as night terrors which woke her in a cold sweat and tears that her adoptive mother would assure her everything was alright. It started weekly, to daily, and finally to the point she wouldn't sleep until she passed out, and they still came. The entity, knowing sleep would be harder to come by, gained strength again and spoke to her when she was alone. It wasn't frightening, but it was demanding. It would tell her to take small things, to steal them. It would tell her to kill a bandit somewhat more cruelly, or simply to watch him or her die promising her unabated sleep. This continued for four months until the incident that forever changed Amalia's life. She was asked by her mother to fetch the glass great-sword they had in the back of the tent as a customer wanted to see it. Amalia gladly complied and fetched the sword, but as soon as she did, the cursed arm took it from her and held it easily in both hands. Her right hand fought the left, but the left's fingers were securely held onto her right as the guiding hand. The disembodied voice whispered to her words in the daedric language, and the markings on her arm began to glow one at a time with each word. It finally said in her tongue "Let's show him the sword, hmm?". Amalia was being dragged by her arm as she pulled lightly on it, she didn't think anything too terrible would happen. Amalia showed up at the front with the sword, and her mother said gladly "Ah, her-", Amalia swung it and his head was severed in moments. Her collective family gasped in horror, but they knew something was amiss as Amalia was crying and screaming "Help me!" as she desperately yanked on her arm. From everywhere around them they heard a booming voice with dread in its base. It had a malicious laughter and simply laughed "I know the price is steep, but it's no reason to lose your head over! Hahaha!". The caravan collectively drew their weapons, but they still resisted, many of them thought of Amalia as their daughter, sister, aunt, and so much. She cried more, screaming for it to stop, but it simply wouldn't. Her mother, a childless Khajiit, leaped into her maternal drive and tried to talk whatever the being was down. It feigned interest and called her closer, and closer, even urging her to hug Amalia. It was a trap though, as the two teary eyed people were about to hug, the sword came down again with such might down the woman that it broke into three pieces upon the ground and completely bifurcated her. "Oh ho ho... that's not good, our sword broke. Trying to swindle your patrons, cat?" the voice sounded disappointed, but trailed off. It took another moment for it to speak again, and it said over the wailing Amalia "I know, let's let mommy give you a memento, hmm?" and instantly the glass blade became red hot and blood flowed out of her dying mother and the pieces of the sword smelted together with an obvious red line marking where it had been joined. The Khajiit family members were too horrified to move, and they were quickly hunted down. The sword broke many more times, and was fixed the very same way each and everytime; with her mothers blood. Amalia cried for days in the same spot, only wishing death. It was not until the Dawnstar guard found her, nearly starved, that she was saved. They brought her into the city and assumed the markings were part of a daedric followers attack on the caravan; she didn't correct them. She was given her eye-patch there along with her sleeve. When she showed her proficiency in movement a sword-play, they allowed her to enter the guard at the age of seventeen. There she served faithfully for two years until she had the overwhelming urge to come clean to the Guard-Captain. He obviously wasn't happy that she had slaughtered those people, all of them, but when she explained her origins, he relented. They talked with it for several hours, and the guard decided that after the events that happened years ago with Vaemira's daedric over the down, people simply would not accept her presence little-lone her guard-ship. She cried, but he reassured her. He gave her a recommendation as a guard to a little-known hold where no one could know her. She was reassigned to Valton, which they accepted due to the need of guards.